


Dragonstone Danger Dive

by MegaGMan



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Breathplay, Drowning, F/F, Trapped, Underwater, Underwater Sex, cavern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaGMan/pseuds/MegaGMan
Summary: Anna and Tiki ran into each other in this cave full of dragonstones. Anna, of course, was there for the value of the stones while Tiki for personal reasons. Little did they know, the cave's foundation wouldn't be stable for long as they find a way to escape...





	Dragonstone Danger Dive

Anna went around to look for these valuable stones in the cavern that she found on the maps, found in a desolate area.

Her search led her to some ancient ruins of the gods, it was musty all over as it was left untouched by time and not many set foot here other than a few mystic beings.

A place like this could have valuable relics and stones just begging to be found by hunters for some serious coin.

With no time to waste, Anna entered the place to explore the area, she was ready with her sacks for the removal of valuables as she walked down the passage. Upon arriving to the area, the placed looked half flooded as water was around in every nook and cranny to be explored on.


End file.
